Beautiful Goodbye
by Corrector9Yui
Summary: A songfic from Beautiful Goodbye by Amanda Marshall. It's about Whitney, the Goldenrod gym leader, and her depression about losing Morty. PG13 for a suggestive ending.


Beautiful Goodbye  
  
By Akira  
  
Disclaimer: Here's my very first songfic: Beautiful Goodbye, by Amanda Marshall. She is my all-time fave singer, and I had a really sad idea for a songfic, so here we go…  
  
-Oh yeah, it's written how it would be if it were a video for the song. I like it!  
  
~::*::~  
  
  
  
As the opening begins playing, you see Whitney walking out the door of her gym in Goldenrod City. She pauses for a second, and then continues walking down the dirty road. There is no-one there but her, like a dream.  
  
As she walks, her expression becomes more mournful, and she looks up at the sky in the direction of Ecruteak City. A sigh escapes her lips, and she turns back to return to her gym.  
  
-This scene, she is sitting in her gym, the room almost dark. Her face is buried in her arms.  
  
~~Fed up with my destiny  
  
And this place of no return  
  
Think I'll take another day  
  
And slowly watch it burn~~  
  
Whitney picks up a picture that was beside her… it's a picture of her and Morty, her head rested on his shoulder, and they are both smiling. She sighs, looking at it, and bites her lower lip as her head falls into her lap again.  
  
~~It doesn't really matter how the time goes by  
  
Cause I still remember you and I  
  
And that beautiful goodbye…~~  
  
-The scene blinks off to a flashback, where Morty and Whitney are walking the streets of Goldenrod, Whitney looking very hurt.  
  
~~We staggered through these empty streets  
  
Laughing arm in arm~~  
  
Whitney leans against a building and says something inaudible… Morty takes her hand and says something back; she looks up at him, smiling, and the two embrace.  
  
~~The night had made a mess of me  
  
Your confessions kept me warm~~  
  
-Flashback ends; back in the gym, Whitney is staring up at the ceiling. Slowly, she gazes back at the picture, then up at the sky again, deep in thought. The last thing you see as the scene ends is a close-up of the picture, darkening slowly.  
  
~~I don't really miss you, I just need to know  
  
Do you ever think of you and I  
  
And that beautiful goodbye~~  
  
-A different flashback; Morty and Whitney are in the Ecruteak Gym, battling. Whitney's Miltank is distracting Gengar with Rollout while the ghost desperately tries to hit it with Shadow ball. All the while, the two lovers are watching each other.  
  
~~When I see you now I wonder how  
  
I could've watched you walk away~~  
  
Scene skips to where Morty is recalling Gengar. Whitney runs up to him, and he gives her a sparkling Fog Badge. She smiles, and the two share a deep, passionate kiss.  
  
~~If I let you down  
  
Please forgive me now  
  
For that beautiful goodbye~~  
  
-Yet another flashback; the two are sitting on top of a hill. Morty looks very tense and Whitney looks worrisome. "What's wrong?" she mouths. Morty replies to her slowly, and a shocked look washes over her face.  
  
~~In these days of no regrets  
  
I'll keep mine to myself  
  
And all the things we never said  
  
I can say for someone else~~  
  
Whitney shoots to her feet, a sad and angry look on her face. Morty tries to explain something to her, but she shakes her head angrily and runs from the hill with her hands covering her face. Morty reaches out to her, but soon realizes that she won't come back, and looks down at the ground sadly.  
  
~~And nothing lasts forever, but we always try  
  
And I just can't help but wonder why  
  
We let it pass us by~~  
  
~::*::~  
  
-A dream-like scene; Whitney is standing below the Burnt Tower, looking up with her hands folded across her chest. Morty is standing on top of the tower, but he sees her and turns his back, walking back inside.  
  
~~When I see you know  
  
I wonder how  
  
I could've watched you walk away~~  
  
Whitney reaches her arm out and calls his name, but it is too late. She looks down at her feet, and a tear forms in her eye and falls to the ground; she drops to her knees, sobbing.  
  
~~If I let you down  
  
Please forgive me now  
  
For that beautiful goodbye…~~  
  
~::*::~  
  
-The music picks up pace; Whitney is running down the road to Ecruteak, tears pouring from her bloodshot eyes. Rain cascades all around her, and lightning strikes in the background. She finally reaches the city and bursts into the gym. She looks around for Morty, but gasps in surprise when she sees him with another girl. She is very pretty, with short red hair and a blue outfit. They are sitting by a warm fire, holding each other and kissing. Whitney calls out, but Morty doesn't even look up.  
  
-The scene fades to Whitney running again, holding one hand over her tearstained face.  
  
~~And sometimes I cry  
  
It's a fool's lullaby…~~  
  
-Back in the gym, Whitney springs to her feet and smashes the picture on the ground, the glass shattering all around her dark figure.  
  
~~And sometimes I cry~~  
  
She picks up a piece of glass from the shards and stares at it with a crazed look on her face, breathing heavily.  
  
~~It's just a fool's lullaby~~  
  
Whitney sits down, the tears flowing like a river. Her fingers bleed as she is squeezing the glass in her hand. She shakily lifts the shard to her arm, and runs the hard, clear glass through her wrist. The scene freezes, and slowly blacks out as the music dies down.  
  
~::*::~  
  
Well?? Comments, flames? Please review ^^ Remember, it's only my first one :P By the way, it's a lot better to read the story while you listen to the song, to get a better visualization of it all (if that's what you want, it worked for me). To download the song, go to http://www.angelfire.com/anime3/burakii_chan/goodbye.html 


End file.
